Our story
by Constant Regret
Summary: Steven is the personification of Rose and Greg's love, and this story shows a little of what their life became since they decided to have a child, including when this was born, and when he was growing up. [Greg, Rose, baby Steven and the Crystal Gems].
1. Fourteen years already?

**This is what happens when I write a serious fanfic.**

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Beach City. The full moon, shining majestic in the clear sky, gazed back at whoever looked at it with a powerful and eyeless stare. The only sound that could be heard was the ocean dancing along with the soft summer breeze, flowing together in a perfect and arbitrary motion… or at least it would be if two figures sitting on the sand weren't chatting.

"I can't believe it. How many years it's been? Fourteen already?", whispered Greg, looking at his companion's face.

Rose laughed softly and squeezed his hands, which she was holding, before answering in a similar tone. "I don't know, everything in this planet seems so fast. It's time really that important for you?".

"I guess it isn't… but…", he lowered his eyes along with his voice.

"What's wrong? Am… am I…?", tried to ask the pink lady, before the musician interrupted her.

"Oh, no, no!", started in a cheerier voice, "It's just… that after all this time, I still don't understand…", but finished darkening his tone as his vision began to turn cloudy because of the tears that wanted to escape from his lacrimals.

"Greg, tell me what's wrong, please", said Rose, worrying about the way he was acting.

After a few seconds, he separated a little from her, and he couldn't stop the drops that ended up streaming down his face as he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I love you, Rose! That's what's wrong! I… I can't understand why you're still with me. Someday… I'll die and…", he ceased to sob, "And look at you! You're as perfect as the day we met… and I… I am just a human who is going bald, and getting fat, and can't even find a real job…". His words were filled with sadness, rage and hatred to himself for believing that he wasn't good enough for Rose.

The aforementioned frowned, and held his face gently with her right hand before speaking in a serious tone. "Listen to me, Mr. Universe. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I've been living for thousands of years. You aren't a regular human, you are one of your kind. Since I met you, I've always seen that you loved living, and that you loved being you. I don't want that to change now. You are the sweetest and most lovely human I have ever met,", his expression turned to a serious one as she spoke, "And I can say without any doubt that you're the one who I love the most. Even more tan Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet. And also… you are…". She stopped her inspiring speech reluctantly, lowering her voice and her face, as she was afraid to say something that the love of her life wouldn't accept.

He put his own hand on the soft one holding his face, not allowing it to leave, being a little scared of what could come out of her mouth, but beginning to draw a smile on his nonetheless. "I am…?", mimicked.

"You…", she doubted, but she also wanted him to know this, no matter what his reaction could be. "You are the only human I want to fuse with", pronounced softly, meeting his still wet gaze.

Greg looked puzzled. "But… we already tried…", muttered.

Rose shook her head and caressed his cheek with the thumb of the hand she was still holding his face with. "We tried the Gem way, not the human one", replied.

He kept the same expression for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "Do you mean…!?", started to exclaim, grabbing her shoulder with his free hand.

She showed one of her characteristic smiles, and her eyes expressed the purest tenderness. "I want to have a baby with you, Greg Universe", said sweetly.

He gaped as illusion and excitement filled him. "B-but how?! Is that even possible?!", inquired incredulous, going back to hold hands.

She kept smiling. "I've been doing some research, and if I shapeshift my body to be able to provide everything that a human embryo needs for its development, we can create a new being out of our essences. But as I have no real corporal matter, its base would be human". Greg just tilted his head, understanding about the twenty percent of what Rose said. She realized and sighed softly. "Yes, we can have a child", said, simplifying her explanation.

His expression was unreadable.

They kept static for almost a minute, and when Rose started to get scared of his silence, Greg hugged her tightly. "I love you, Rose Quartz", whispered in her ear, tears falling again, but this time, because of the overwhelming joy he felt. "We can create a new life!", continued.

"I love you too, Greg Universe", she said in a similar way, as she also started to cry, not really knowing why.

"I couldn't be any happier! A-and I wanna have a son with you! Or a daughter! Or… or anything!", he replied sobbing.

"But you're crying", muttered, caressing his back as they kept the embrace.

"So are you", answered, feeling her warm teardrops falling. "But we can also cry because we are happy! We can express our feelings however we want!".

"The same way I want to have your baby because I love you?", inquired innocently the pink lady.

He broke the embrace to see her face. "The same way I want you to be happy, no matter what you want me to do", replied softly, wiping away her tears with his thumb as he held her face the same way she did before.

"But I want _you_ to be happy!", Rose exclaimed, holding the hand on her face with her right one, and wiping his tears in a similar way.

"Now we have something else in common: we want the other to be happy too, and we are happy if we are together", Greg said, now caressing her other cheek with his free hand as he leaned forward, wanting to feel her delicate lips against his in a lovely meeting.

That night was magic for both of them. Finally, their feelings were clear.

* * *

 **And that's the prologue! I was really mad because this is second time I write this: the first one my computer demonstrated how much it hates me. Anyway, what will happen from now on? Will the gems accept their new life plan? Will Rose really be able to get pregnant like a human woman? Will be the pregnancy a regular one? I don't know! Seriously, I don't, I improvised this.**

 **I'm planning on making the rest of the chapters longer, this one is just an introduction.**

 **Let me know what you think about Nietzsche in the reviews!**


	2. And done!

**Yeah.**

* * *

"So… how will we now if it worked? We wait and see if your belly grows or…?", asked Greg lying next to Rose on a 120"x138" bed she created in her room.

"Hold on…", she replied closing her eyes. A moment later, her gem glowed. "Done", finished, opening them and smiling widely.

"Really?! We're already waiting for our baby!?", he inquired again excitedly, his pupils acquiring the shape of stars.

"Yes, there's already a zygote in my shapeshifted uterus", answered softly the now pregnant pink lady, happiness evident in her words, but remaining calm nonetheless.

"That… that's fantastic! We're already pregnant! We are gonna be parents!", Greg exclaimed hugging her tightly, barely able to contain his feelings as seconds after he got on his feet and started springing on the mattress.

"Please, be careful Greg", Rose said giggling, looking at her human significant other.

He stopped and crawled towards her, a big grin adorning his features. "Why? This place is made out of clouds, I couldn't hurt myself even if I wanted… literally, because you rule here. And I'm happy!", finished, pecking her lips and her cheeks quickly motivated by his emotions.

"I know, honey, but you are still naked, and you were jumping, and the motion…", she started explaining, stroking Greg's hair, who was kissing her neck when he felt the urge to stop her.

"Oh gosh, stop! Hahaha, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself!", he excused himself, placing his head carefully on her exposed chest, and gazing at the eyes that were placed on him.

The place became silent as they needed no more words to express what they were feeling, but they had to talk to understand what they were thinking.

"You know? This is going to be the longest fusion dance", said Rose tenderly, who was still caressing her partner's hair.

He looked at the infinite pink sky above them and replied in a whisper. "But it's also gonna be a fusion like Garnet: fruit of our love".

"Yes, and it won't ever be undone", she replied sweetly, smiling at him once again.

Greg turned his head and kissed her gem, surprising her. "Listen to me, buddy. You are just starting to exist, and I already wanna see you. I don't know what to say… I don't know you yet. But there's something that I do know, and is that I already love you. And I assure you that you have the best mom in the entire universe. She even loves me, how's that?". His voice was low, but full of affection. He even shed a tear while he was speaking.

Rose would have too, but she was confused. "Is the baby able to listen to us already?".

"No… well, I don't know… not yet I think…", he answered, stroking his chin and looking at her, being apparently confused.

"What do you mean?", she asked again, turning her expression to a worried one.

"It's just that… I don't know when he will be born. Human pregnancies usually last around nine months, but since you're a powerful extraterrestrial…", Greg responded doubtful.

"Oh, no, don't worry! I know what a human embryo needs to be developed properly, and I will provide it just as a healthy human woman would", Rose assured him, caressing his back.

"So… nine months, then?", he inquired, still a little confused.

"Yes Greg, we'll have our child in nine months", she replied smiling, .

The aforementioned changed his position, lying on his side next to her and embracing her nude figure. "Now we have so much to do…", he whispered in her ear.

"I know…".

"Hey… there's something you haven't told me yet. How did Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet react?", Greg asked, not altering his tone nor his position.

Rose had to think about her answer. She knew how Greg felt about them, and even if most of them reacted nicely, maybe a simple opinion could really affect him.

Garnet accepted it. She understood perfectly their feelings, and she also was the result of two beings loving each other. Actually, that made her feel closer to them. Plus, she liked Greg, and he was making Rose happy, so she had no problem with them having a child… not yet, at least.

Amethyst accepted it. She wasn't going to judge her leader's plans, and she'd like to have a human child running around her. She had met a few in her life, and she liked their way of acting and thinking, which she considered to be really funny.

Peal pretended to accept it. She didn't like Greg much, and the idea of "fusing" with him disgusted her. She even knew the way humans created other humans, and she couldn't understand why someone like Rose Quartz would like to waste her power and her time doing something like that and spending nine months carrying an incomplete being inside of her. No, she hated the idea. Just like Rose, she wanted to protect the human kind, but that's because Rose wanted. If Rose told her to eradicate them, she would. She depended completely on her. Now, the one she loved the most was going to bring to life a being by mixing herself with a lower race. Pearl didn't accept it, but after discovering that she could do nothing to change Rose's mind, she said otherwise. After all, she was their leader.

After hesitating for a moment, the pink lady finally answered. "Actually, better than I expected! They… they'll even help us", she sounded as sure as she could.

"Really? Wow. That's great!", he cheered. "But yeah… now we have a lot to do! We have to buy diapers, and a cradle, and a baby buggy and formula… or do you prefer breastfeeding?", he stopped to look at her, whose expression was a little confused. He didn't let her finish as he continued listing things he thought they would need.

Rose was a little upset after all. Pearl, who had been with her the longest, didn't approve of her decision. Was she being shellfish? She just wanted to actually be a part of the world she loved by bringing a new life to it. Was that wrong? She was happy, and the human she had really loved after millennia being on Earth was happy as well. Somehow, she could understand how Pearl was feeling, but they also had their own fusion. Maybe… was she still jealous of Greg after so many years?

"… and a lot of pacifiers, and talcum powder, and…", he ceased when he saw his partner's deep-in-thought face. "Are you okay, Rose?".

She looked at him and pecked his lips. "Yes, it's just… how many pacifiers will be enough?", she replied, sounding a little doubtful.

Greg didn't realize, his enthusiasm didn't allow him. "Oh… I don't know. Maybe he'll lose some of them. But don't worry, we can buy those anytime we want!".

"Fine then", Rose said neutral, starting to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?", he asked, certain worry in his words.

"Oh, you know… Gem stuff…", she answered a little awkwardly before touching her gem, making her usual white dress cover her nude figure.

"Won't… that be dangerous… for you and… for the baby?", Greg inquired once again, more concerned now.

"Don't worry", she started, offering him an apparently reassuring smile. "There's no danger now, I just want to see how the Gems are doing".

"And I'm", Greg looked at his wristwatch, "Going to leave! My shift at the car wash starts in ten minutes!". He sprang out of the mattress and began dressing up.

"We'll need that to buy pacifiers", she said in an upbeat tone, making their bed disappear.

"And everything else!", he replied similarly. He gave her a quick kiss and she snapped her fingers, making the door appear, letting him leave in a hurry.

* * *

Rose went out a little after and went to look for Garnet. After some time, she found her training nearby, behind the lighthouse.

"Rose", she greeted stoically, stopping when she saw her.

"Hi, Garnet", she replied neutral.

"Congratulations", said the fusion when she got closer.

"Oh? Ah, thank you!", exclaimed now happier. "Could you help me?", her tone saddened again, and looked down.

"With the baby?", asked Garnet unsummoning her gauntlets.

"No… well, yeah. Do you know why Pearl dislikes the idea of… you know…?", she pronounced hesitantly, lifting her gaze again.

"I think you already know the answer".

"I just… I want her to accept our decision".

"I know, but not all of us think the same". Garnet got closer and held her hands. "Look Rose, after all this time, I can assure you that everybody has their own way of conceiving love. In this case, yours and mine are quite similar, but Pearl…". She stopped. She wanted to be honest with her leader, but she didn't like the idea of speaking badly about her comrade.

"What… does Pearl feel for me?", Rose inquired, fearing what could be the answer.

Garnet sighed. This wasn't easy to tell. "You were the first one that ever showed her affection, and she ended up admiring you and even imitating some of your actions… she loves you too, but not like Amethyst or me. She… she's practically obsessed with you, Rose". She finished, unsure of her words.

"So…", Rose looked at the ground, "It's that why she acts like that? She… doesn't want me to love anyone else?". Her eyes became wetter as tears started to appear.

"I'm sorry to be the one telling you… but yes, she doesn't really approve of your love towards Greg… and probably she doesn't approve of your baby either".

"But she has nothing to do with this!", she shouted, lifting her head. Two warm rivers adorned her features now. "I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't…", she wanted to excuse herself, being calmer now.

"Don't worry, I understand you", answered Garnet, offering her a smile, which ended up being corresponded.

"Thanks… I need to think about this now…", Rose whispered, letting her hands go and turning around.

Garnet didn't like seeing her like that. "Rose, do you want me to meditate about it? I could see the outcomes of…".

The aforementioned just turned her head and nodded silently.

It wasn't ethical but, in this case, it was almost necessary.

* * *

Rose spent her afternoon thinking. Thinking about her future. Thinking about Greg. Thinking about their baby. Thinking about the Gems. Thinking.

She barely saw Pearl. She spent the last two weeks almost entirely in her room, trying to avoid the thoughts of Greg and Rose… together, in more than one way. Her love towards the one who saved her life started to change. She knew that she did what she did for a reason, but… he's a human! For her, this race wasn't smarter than dogs. She really didn't had the same sight than Rose.

They casually met next to the warp pad, and they only shared a couple of words, both of them were "hi". Their eyes didn't get to meet, their feelings didn't let them.

Rose ended up outside, stepping on warm sand and seeing how the sun was hiding behind the horizon.

"Rose, here you are!".

That voice was Greg's. She really needed him in a moment like that. She didn't know about the rest of humans, but Greg was someone you could talk about your feelings with.

"Hey…", she said, turning to him. She sounded sad, even if she didn't want to. "Don't you usually come later?".

"Yeah, but I told Mr. Gallagher that I'm expecting a child and he let me go sooner today!", he said, smiling while he held his guitar.

"That's… nice of him", she replied softly, looking down.

"Well, he hired me and I had no idea of…!", he stopped. Her expression concerned him more than anything had ever before. "Rose, is everything okay?".

Rose met his gaze. "Yeah... I-". She couldn't continue as Greg interrupted her, dropping his instrument and getting closer.

"Please, don't lie to me", he held her hands. "Are you okay? Is… is the baby okay?". Those last words were like stabs for him.

"It's okay…".

"Rose!".

Her eyes wetted again, as they did when she spoke to Garnet. "It's Pearl!", she exclaimed.

"W-what happened?! Is she okay?!", Greg asked, worrying even more.

"I… I don't know…", she said now calmer.

"What do you mean? Please, Rose, tell me what's happening!". Now he was feeling fear. He didn't know what to expect anymore.

"I think… she doesn't accept us… having a child…", she replied lowly and sobbing, her eyes focused on the sand laying under her.

"…", Greg let her hands go. "I should have known it…". Rose lifted her eyes as his were now on the ocean. "Did you know that she tried to make us break up when we started dating?".

Rose simply shook her head. Honestly, she didn't know much about Greg and Pearl's relationship.

"It's normal, I guess… look, I could tell you a lot of things I'm not sure of. There are only two things I do know: that you have me, and you will have me until I die; and that, if someone really loves you, that someone will end up completely accepting you, your likes, your principles and your decisions".

Even in her state, Rose's pupils acquired the star-like shape. Greg met them, his being as humid as hers, and then he hugged her.

"After all the time you've been together, I'd say she'll end up accepting us. If she doesn't… maybe…". His tone was serious all the while.

"Thank you…", she said in a whisper.

The ultimate decision was up to Pearl. Even if she could be influenced, she was the one who had to choose what to do.

"Hey, what's the guitar for?", Rose asked after a few silent moments, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened… and a song came up", he answered, a little sheepishly now.

"May I hear it?".

"Of course!".

They broke the embrace and he took his guitar. He dusted it off and sat down.

He started strumming. "This is how it goes…". Rose sat in front of him.

" _I can't even recall how much time it's been/_

 _And after all you just wanted to stay with me/_

 _All I can say is that I love you too/_

 _And my life is better since I met you two-/"._

He stopped and caressed her around her gem.

" _I'm the luckiest being who has been on this planet/_

 _Even if I'm just a human I can really feel your power/_

 _And now we are one, awaiting a comet/_

 _To bright our universe, for now and-"_

"Forever", they said in unison, smiling fondly.

"That's all I have for now…", Greg whispered.

"I love it, and I love you…".

* * *

 **Till next time, friends. Thank you for coming. This is your host for the evening...**


	3. It's gonna be a boy

**I like hugs. Hugs are pretty nice.**

* * *

It's been two months, a week, and four days since Rose got pregnant. As time passed, she discovered some new things: since he was going to be a human-gem hybrid, the child they were expecting received not only what a regular human needed to develop properly, but also energy from Rose´s gem, making the fetus grow faster and stronger. Apparently, this was a good new. Everyone wants their children to be strong and healthy, right? But, at what cost?

Garnet spent most of that time meditating, trying to see how Pearl would act once the baby was born. Would Rose leave them to stay with Greg and their child forever, making her lose her mind? Would Pearl try to eliminate the root of her jealousy, one way or another?

Sapphire's future vision allowed her to see several outcomes… and none of them were really ideal. For instance, in one of them, Pearl would kill the boy once he was born; in another one, Rose would unwillingly abort the baby; in another, very close to that one, Greg would lose his mind and commit suicide; and in another one, everything turned out mostly fine, but Amethyst dropped the baby and… that was the worst outcome.

There was only one thing clear to Garnet when she finished: Rose would not be able to exist anymore. The baby was using Rose's gem power to develop, and as he couldn't grow his own gem, he would need hers to live. That was it, only one of them could live at the same time.

There was a remote possibility of Rose coming back if the kid died, as his body wouldn't need that power anymore, but she wouldn't tell anyone: usually that led to the worst outcomes.

During this time, Rose tried to talk to Pearl and tried to make her understand that this transcended them, that now what mattered wasn't them, it was the future. Pearl seemed to understand everything she told her, but she couldn't fight her feelings: she thought she was being betrayed in some way.

That was until Greg added himself to their conversation…

 **(Flashback)**

"Look, Pearl, I can't understand what you feel. You think I convinced Rose to do what I wanted, don't you? You think that she stopped caring about you when we met, right? And now, the fact of us having a child is killing you", he said lowly, entering the temple after hearing them arguing from outside.

She just stared at him, offering her piercing gaze as an answer.

"Could you please come with me?", he asked, not altering his tone. Rose nodded and followed him to his van, which was parked in front of the great construction. Pearl went too a few seconds later, showing evident apathy.

Greg opened the back of his vehicle, and after a moment, he was holding a little wooden box none of the Gems had seen before.

"What is that?", Rose asked concerned. She heard the tone of the man who was practically her husband, and she didn't like it at all.

"This…", he opened the box, "Was my ticket for that space train to the cosmos". A revolver was inside, along with six .44 Magnum bullets.

"Is that… a gun?", asked a surprised Pearl this time. She knew what humans used them for, and she thought that maybe Greg wanted to kill her.

Rose's eyes were fixated on him. "Greg, what does this mean?".

"This could have been my future: if after two years of driving around the country playing my music I wasn't rich or happy enough, I was planning on… finishing it all off", he spat those last words bitterly.

"Why?! Why would you do something like that?!", Rose's words were also filled with some rage and sadness now.

"Because I had no real reason to live… until I met you. I just wanted to spend my time on this planet being happy and having fun. If I couldn't, why would I want to live?".

Both Pearl and Rose's eyes went wide and their mouths were open.

"Do you understand now, Pearl? Rose is the root of my happiness, the motive why I wake up day after day. If she told me she didn't want to see me anymore… I wouldn't be bothering you anymore", he pronounced in a sad tone as he saved his gun again. His doubts were the reason of his progressive balding and weight gain too, and that night a month and a half ago was the first time he made Rose conscious of them. She wanting to have a child with him mostly dissipated them. "Heh, we have something in common after all… Rose saved both of our lives".

Before he could turn around, he felt himself in a tight embrace. When he turned his head, he saw that it was Pearl who hugged him, which really surprised him.

"I'm sorry…", she got to mutter. "I just… couldn't let my reason to live go".

"I understand, but I'm not taking her from you. Our relationship and our son doesn't mean that she'll stop loving you", he turned to see Rose, "Right?".

"Of course not!", she exclaimed wiping away a fugitive tear and adding herself to the hug.

 **(End of flashback)**

Garnet knew that their relationship was better since then. Even Pearl and Greg started to talk more, and ended up having something that resembled a friendship.

Now she could only imagine how they would react if she told them what would happen to Rose once their son was born… but at least she could tell them it was going to be a boy.

* * *

"Rose, I have something to tell you", Garnet said in a concerned variation of her usual tone as Rose was coming out of her room with Greg.

"It's something wrong?", he inquired, giving the fusion a strange look.

"Nothing much, just Gem stuff", the fusion lied. "Since she can't come to missions, I want to ask her for advice".

"Okay then! See you later!", Greg said cheerfully before placing a quick peck on Rose's gem, and then left for work.

"What is it?", Rose asked conscious of her lie.

"In private, if you don't mind".

The leader of the Crystal Gems nodded and turned around to open the door which led to her room.

"Well?", Rose was starting to worry.

Garnet sighed heavily. She was nervous and doubtful. This wasn't easy to tell. "I've been… meditating…".

Rose held her right hand with both of hers. "You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?", she pronounced in a calming voice, offering her a tender look.

She sighed again, removing her sunglasses. "You… will stop existing".

"…what?", her expression turned to a confused one.

"I've seen that, no matter what you do, your baby will need your gem to live. And as he can't develop his own… he will need yours".

There were a few moments of silence. Then, Garnet spoke again. "You could save yourself if-".

"No", Rose stated simply, interrupting her, knowing how her sentence would continue, and took a deep breath. "It's okay", she said neutral.

"It… is?", the fusion asked confused.

"Yes…", she squeezed her hand. "If it's what I have to do for my child and for this planet, I won't doubt", Rose replied firmly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to".

"I do want to!", she exclaimed, not angry, but eager. "Look… you must understand what is to stop being yourself for a greater good. And now I'm talking to you both, Sapphire and Ruby. Garnet, you are the result of their love, aren't you?", the aforementioned nodded. "And there's absolutely nothing that would stop how you feel, right?".

"Yes…".

"That's exactly how I feel. I don't care about what will happen to me…", she caressed Garnet's cheek. "I care about you, about the Gems, about Greg, about the human kind, about this planet… and about my child", she finished, ignoring the tears that started to fill her eyes.

"But what about us?!". The fusion couldn't keep calm anymore. "We care about you too! We don't want you to leave!", her eyes now resembled her leader's ones.

"If what you said was right, I will only lose my physical form. I will be there, the only thing that will actually change is my body".

"We can't know that! We don't know how your son is going to be! We don't know if…", her feelings didn't allow her to keep fused. Now, Rose stood in front of Ruby and Sapphire.

Rose sat down on the clouds. "Stop worrying, please…", two warm streams were running down her cheeks freely.

"We can't!", Ruby exclaimed. "We love you, we want you here!".

"Ruby, if that is what Rose wishes, we do not have any right to tell her how she should act", Sapphire tried to calm her down.

Rose hugged both of them, disregarding the effects that their feelings caused. "Everything is going to be okay, believe me".

"But…!", Ruby tried to rebut uselessly, but the hand that was caressing her and her sobs didn't let her continue.

"How can I convince you to stop worrying about what could happen to me and start caring about your future and the future of my son?", she asked in a soft voice, trying to comfort them.

"You can't…", Sapphire replied, her own eye leaking a little.

"Then…", Rose took a deep breath, "As the leader of the Crystal Gems, I command you to stop worrying about what could happen to me and start caring about your future, the future of the Gems, the future of this planet, and the future of my son". Her voice was serious in spite of being slightly cracked.

Sapphire and Ruby's eyes went wide. They couldn't decline a direct order.

"I want you to love him for himself, not only for being my son… if I'm not going to be here, I need you to take care of him… to take care of everybody…".

The little gems nodded. They had a new duty now.

After a minute of comfortable silence, Ruby spoke again. "Hey, Rose…".

"Yes?".

"It's gonna be a boy".

Rose and Sapphire giggled. "I know, Ruby", the pink gem answered softly.

* * *

 **It seems that I'm turning this into "Crying any meal Steven Universe characters... friends".**

 **AND THE NEXT ONE WILL INCLUDE EVEN MORE DESPAIR!**


	4. Steven

**These words are here to interact with you somehow. Please don't hurt me.**

* * *

Another month passed. Rose's pregnancy was more apparent to everyone who saw her, and practically all the inhabitants of Beach City were conscious of her state. They already knew that she was expecting a baby boy, and every single one of them asked (mostly Greg, as he was the most sociable) what his name was going to be.

After the conversation Ruby and Sapphire had with Rose, their fusion turned unstable. Ruby kept blaming Greg of what would happen, and Sapphire thought that it wasn't his fault as he wasn't aware of that outcome. Nevertheless, none of them could stop thinking about what Rose's disappearance would suppose, so they came to an agreement for the sake of everyone, and went back to form Garnet.

Greg and Pearl started to spend time together. Pearl got all the books about parenting she could find, and she began teaching everybody how they should treat the baby. She was being more neurotic than usual, almost breaking her own record on… being an absolute nuisance. Pearl just was worried about the child of her leader, but for Amethyst, and sometimes even for Garnet, she was a pain on their necks. On the other hand, Greg liked to learn what to expect, and finally bond somehow with the one who never really liked him. Besides, he had already learnt a little from Vidalia's child…

* * *

Eventually, Rose and Garnet talked again. The current and the future-to-be leaders agreed on how painful her "death" would be for Greg and the Gems, and decided to stop delaying the inevitable.

Now the fusion was standing in front of Pearl, Greg and Amethyst, who didn't know the reason why they were gathered inside the Temple.

"So… what are we doing here? Vidalia is waiting for me", said an uninterested but somehow curious Amethyst lying on the floor.

"We have something to announce", replied Garnet in her usual voice.

"Is it related to your new outfit? It makes you look… older and… more serious", the purple Gem inquired once again. After reforming, Garnet acquired the attire the spectators saw her wearing during season one.

"Amethyst is right. Why did you change your clothing?", Pearl questioned, analyzing her garments.

Greg stayed silent and still, looking at the ground. He had a bad feeling about this, and his mind started to race.

Before Garnet could explain anything to them, Rose came out of her room and walked up to them.

"Finally!".

"Amethyst! Don't you know what respect is?".

The two youngest Gems started arguing while Garnet and Rose whispered to each other, certain concern perceptible on their faces.

"Rose, what's going on?", Greg asked seriously, raising his voice to be clearly heard.

She turned to him and met his eyes. She wanted to do this, she had to; but the last thing she wanted to do was hurting him. She was scared. "We… we have been talking…".

"Talking about what?". His voice was still grave, and attracted everyone's attention.

"About…", the pink lady started hesitantly. Garnet saw her eyes and how she started to shake, and heard her doubtful tone. She didn't want this to happen, she had to do something.

"About… what are we going to name the baby". She panicked.

"Sweet Cream!", Amethyst yelled eagerly.

"No way! Rose's son must have a name that describes his elegant and powerful ancestry!", Pearl rebutted, folding her arms and closing her eyes. "What about… Alexander… or Demetrius?", she finished, a little unsure.

"No!". Rose sounded louder than she intended to, making everyone's senses focus on her. "No… I… want Greg to decide what his name will be…". Her words were indecisive and filled with subtle sadness, and when her gaze met her partner's it didn't get any better.

He didn't change his expression, and after a few moments exchanging looks, he spoke up. "I like… Steven. That's Mr. Gallagher's name", except for Rose, the rest of them looked at him strangely. "The owner of the car wash? The place I work at?". They nodded in understanding once he explained himself. "He was the first man who gave me a chance once I moved here, and he's pretty nice, so… why not?".

"Steven sounds good. Can I leave now?", Amethyst said, looking forward to meet her friend.

Pearl started to mumble, wondering if that was an appropriate name for Rose Quartz's son.

"I like that name…", Rose thought out loud and Garnet simply nodded.

Greg didn't mind that much. A name wouldn't define what his kid would be.

"Now, Rose… could you please tell us why are we here?", he asked, going back to his serious tone. After so many years together, he could see right through their poor lies.

The aforementioned gasped softly and her eyes widened. Was she that clear to him? "I'm sorry…", she whispered nodding, and began to tell them the truth with some necessary and welcomed help from Garnet.

* * *

Once they finished, all of them had to shed tears, except for Greg. His expression was blank, and his body absolutely still.

"Is that… it?", he muttered, looking at his feet.

Amethyst felt broken.

Rose had been like a mother to her, and now she was going to disappear?! She was scared, and confused, and sorrowful. Some other times, when she had diverse doubts, she recurred to any of the Gems or even Greg, who she had been considering as a friend. But now, that wasn't an available option. She ran off crying, probably to Vidalia's place.

Pearl was dead. At least, that's how she thought death would feel like.

She was feeling betrayed again. The human man she was beginning to trust was actually taking the only reason she had to exist away from her! She turned her head slowly to see him, and then she lunged at him, crying loudly and grasping his neck with both of her hands, wanting to strangle him.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! YOU LIED TO ME! AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ROSE!". Rage blinded her. The only thing she could see right then was an enemy.

Greg didn't do anything at all to avoid it.

Garnet ran and grabbed Pearl's arms, trying to make her cease. "Stop it, Pearl!".

She let his throat go, and he fell to the floor coughing. Pearl looked at the fusion. "Don't you understand, Garnet?! He killed Rose!". Her entire face was wet, her eyes close to fall off her sockets, and her breath erratic.

"I understand, Pearl! But he did nothing wrong… he… killed… no, it's not his… fault!". Her state turned unstable again. She was close to unfusing.

Feelings overwhelmed Rose. She dropped to her knees after bursting into tears, and only got to mutter their names in despair.

That was enough to remind Sapphire and Ruby what their duty was. She separated Pearl from Greg and tried to hold her still.

"Garnet, let me go!".

"I won't if you try to hurt Greg!".

"I won't try to hurt him! I'm going to kill him!". Pearl struggled to free herself, pulling her arms.

"Pearl, calm down!".

All of a sudden, Pearl did as she was commanded. "I understand now…", she started slowly, "YOU'RE SIDING WITH HIM!". She kicked Garnet's abdomen and finally got to free herself. Right after, she summoned her spear.

"Please, Pearl, don't make me hurt you!". The fusion summoned her weapons as well, standing in front of Greg to protect him.

The pale gem didn't answer. She charged at her, sure of what she wanted to do, but Garnet's gauntlets stopped her motion.

Pearl had to let her spear go to be able to move again. She summoned another one and repeated the same inaccurate attack pattern.

Garnet was despairing too. She had to stop this somehow, and right then, Ruby and Sapphire agreed to do something…

She stopped Pearl's weapon with her left hand. "I'm sorry", she muttered.

"For wha-!".

She couldn't finish her statement, because her own weapon stabbed her. "I'm really sorry, Pearl…". Garnet used the spear she blocked before to attack her. She hated doing it, but back then, it seemed like a good idea.

Pearl poofed into her gem. Luckily, she would vent, and she would think about the situation. Unluckily…

Garnet took the gem that was lying in front of her and turned around quickly to see if Greg was okay, but no one was there. She turned around again and found Rose lying on the floor, sobbing lowly and caressing her belly.

She didn't know how to feel anymore, but Sapphire and Ruby maintained their composure the best way they could. "Rose…", she said in an unusual cracked voice, kneeling next to her. "Do you know where Greg is?".

At first, the aforementioned simply shook her head and continued with what she was doing; but then, she remembered something and sat up, stopping her low sobbing. "Garnet!", she was really alarmed and grabbed the fusion's left arm. "We have to find him! Now!". She stood up as fast as her shakiness allowed her, and ran out of the temple, followed by Garnet, who understood her as soon as Rose shouted her name.

* * *

They found him outside, sitting next to his vehicle, his gun pressed against his left temple. He was trembling. He was scared, unsure, and felt like… like nothing. For a moment, he thought that these last fifteen years were a complete lie. He thought that he was still an unhappy kid who had just forcefully dropped out of community college because he couldn't afford it, who had nothing but a guitar and his revolver, and who hadn't met Marty yet and had no van. That was the first time he found himself in this same situation, with that cannon aiming at his head.

His eyes were closed, and everything he could hear was his own bloodstream flowing faster than ever before. ' _Do it! Come on, you little piece of shit! Do you wanna keep suffering?! You're already dead on the inside!_ '. He was trying to convince himself, but he couldn't find the strength necessary to pull the trigger.

Right before giving up, he felt someone slapping his hand and pulling his gun away. He opened his eyes, and he found Rose in front of him.

She didn't look like his Rose. He never thought she could pull such expression. Her emotional state was shattered, her face reddened and wet, her eyes irritated, and she fought to avoid keep crying, mostly uselessly. She seemed to be in pain, not only emotional, but also physical. It was a pain he could feel.

Then, all the feelings he had tried to bury over the years emerged. He launched forward to hug Rose as tightly as he could, crying like an inconsolable baby. He hid his face in her neck, almost running out of air after a minute of weeping.

"Don't leave me… please… don't leave me, Rose…", he muttered against her skin, being audible for the two of them only and recovering his breath.

Everything she could do was hugging him back and caressing his back along with his hair, trying to comfort him. After all, she was in the same situation, sobbing and being consumed by sorrow. "I'll stay with you… forever…", she managed to reply in the calmest tone she could perform.

Garnet just stood there, her threat of unfusing disappearing as Ruby and Sapphire shared the same feeling: sadness.

It was impressive how fast everything fell apart…

* * *

 **And these words should suggest you something to do. Go buy Special K.**


End file.
